Cell Block Tango
by DeadByDusk
Summary: Wrote this a while back o3o


Characters:  
Liz-Lady(Husband-Prussia(Gilbert))  
Annie-Trish(Husband-Dante)  
June-FemGermany(Bavaria)(Husband-Germany(Ludwig))  
Hunyak-Kyrie(Husband-Nero)  
Velma-Aries(sister-Leo,Husband-Vergil)  
Mona-Mika(Husband-Miko,Ruth-Eliza,Gladys-FemSpain(Madrid),Rosemary-Yuki,Irving-Senna)

_ You know how people have these little habits That get you down. Like Bernie._  
_Bernie like to chew gum._  
_No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day And I am really irritated, and looking for a little sympathy and there's Bernie layin'_  
_on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'._  
_So, I said to him,_  
_I said, "You pop that gum one more time..." and he did._  
_So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots..._  
_...into his head_

Lady walked into the house .It had been a long day at work,and she was rather annoyed because of some of the people she worked with. She sat her stuff down and went to the living room. Gilbert was there ,drinking beer and popping gum while watching the news. She sat down beside him,and started to watch the news with talked about their days,and soon just stared at the television. Now, Lady was beginning to get really annoyed with all the popping. "Pop that gum one more time, and you'll see..." Of course,Gilbert,being the stubborn man he is, just laughed it off and popped his gum again. That's when she snapped. She went into the hall, and grabbed the shotgun off its shelf. Walking back into the living room, she pointed the gun straight at him. The poor guy never had a chance, he popped the gum right after she walked in. And that was the last sound he made...

_I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away So, we started living together He'd go to work, he'd come home,_  
_I'd fix him a drink, We'd have dinner And then I found out,_  
_"Single" he told me?_  
_Single, my ass. Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives One of those Mormons, you know._  
_So that night, when he came home,_  
_I fixed him his drink as usual You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic_

Trish was waiting for her husband Dante to come home. She couldn't believe he had lied to her all along. He had said he was single. Ha,single my ass. He had six wives. SIX WIVES! Does that sound single to you? Yeah,not to her either. Dante was a bit of a ,today,when he came home from work,she would fix him the best drink he had ever had...And the last drink he would ever have. Some men really can't hold their Arsenic,can they?

_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner,_  
_minding my own business,_  
_and in storms my husband Wilbur,_  
_in a jealous rage "You been screwin' the milkman," he says._  
_He was crazy and he kept screamin',_  
_"you been screwin the milkman."_  
_And then he ran into my knife._  
_He ran into my knife ten times!_

Bavaria was humming as she carved the chicken that she and her husband Ludwig would eat for dinner. Suddenly,he stormed in, accusing her of infidelity. She just stood there,trying to ignore him .He kept screaming at her,accusing her of screwing the milkman. Suddenly, she turned to him. She took the knife and stabbed him ten times. She could hear his organs go squish. When she began washing herself off, the cops came in. "What happened here?" one asked. "He ran into mein knife."she said,"He ran into mein knife ten times."

_What am doing here? They say my famous lover held down my husband while I chopped off his head. But it isn't true, I am innocent. I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it. I tried to explain it at the police station but they didn't understand me._

Kyrie stared at the audience with wide eyes."Nem rtem .. Mi rt vagyok itt? n nem ltem meg senkit! "she exclaimed. "We have a witness that says he saw you chop your husbands head off while your lover held him down. "the judge said. "Uh Uh. Nem bun s!" she exclaimed. Yet nobody could understand her. She was charged as guilty, and taken to the jail that night.

_My sister, Veronica and I did this double act and my husband, Charlie,_  
_used to travel round with us Now, for the last number in our act,_  
_we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row One, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles,_  
_back flips, flip flops, one right after the other So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero,_  
_the three of us,boozin', havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle Well, I was in such a state of shock,_  
_I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing._  
_It wasn't until later,_  
_when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead._

Aries, Leo, and Vergil were drinking in their room that they were sharing at the hotel Cicero. It wasn't long until they ran out of ice. Awh man,we're out of -hic- ice.. Sis,can you -hic- go get some?~" asked a very drunk Leo. Aries nodded. "Mmk, the booze is runnin out anyway~" she said,and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a bag of ice. When she got back,she opened the door and saw Leo and Virgo doing number seventeen - the Spread Eagle right in her line of view, tangled up in the sheets. They looked up."Um...-hic- Hey sis~ This -hic- isn't what it looks like?" Leo said. Aries was in total shock. She didn't remember what happened after that. She didn't even know they were dead until after she started washing the blood off her hands.

_I loved Al Lipschitz more than I can possibly say He was a real artistic guy..._  
_sensitive... a painter But he was always trying to find himself He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead_

Mika was waiting for her husband Miko to get home. Today would be the night she got revenge for his adultery. He'd go out at night saying he was going out to find himself. Oh, he found himself all right. He found himself in Yuki, Madrid, Eliza. He even went so far as to see Mika's best friends, the moron. Did he think she wouldn't find out? He wouldn't be able to say he hadn't cheated. She'd seen it. When Miko walked in,he immediately received a frying pan to the head."What was-"he started to yell at her, but didn't have time before she stabbed him through the neck. All she had to say later in court is that he was killed because of "Artistic Differences."


End file.
